cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Fox: Commander Rising
Star Fox: Commander Rising is a first person shooter game developed by Rare for the Star Fox franchise. It serves as the fourth game in the series. Campaign Setting Plot Missions Starting Mission * Lerushk - Fox/Krystal Krystal's Story * Fichina - Krystal * Mirilis - Krystal * Firluna - Krystal * Khilirihk - Krystal * Grippia - Krystal * Hinaril - Krystal * Venom - Krystal Fox's Story * Garisius - Fox * Shielvisa - Fox * Katina - Fox * Titania - Fox * Fichina - Fox * Sauria - Fox * Venom - Fox Remaining Story * Lerushk - Krystal/Fox * Merkener - Krystal/Fox * Merkener - Krystal/Fox * Merkener - Krystal/Fox * Corneria - Krystal/Fox * Chorelis - Krystal/Fox * Embanol - Krystal/Fox * Embanol - Krystal/Fox Characters * Fox McCloud * Wolf O'Donnell * Krystal * Falco Lombardi * Gizar Veras * Harrion Pointer * Chris Hiris * Rilkey Grizz * Caitlin Leslie * Leon Powalski * Panther Caruso * Ven Scara * Bill Grey * Miyu Lynx * Katt Munro * Gavin Pointer * ROB/NUS 64 * Slippy Toad * Herschel Penner Factions * Cornerian Army * Venomian Army * Chorelisian Resistance * Aparoids Game play The game has the player mostly on foot, using fire arms to battle enemies in a first person perspective, battling alongside friendly forces and team mates in order to fight hostile forces. Players also pilot air craft at certain points, such as the Arwing star fighter, or Krystal's personal fighter, the Sky Claw. The player pilots these aircraft alongside their team, who will help them with support and items that give health or better weapons. Controls * On-Foot * Sky Claw * Arwing Weapons * K5S Pistol * RSK-76 Battle Rifle * M6A Assault Rifle * M6B SMG * ASL-4 Shotgun * ASR-5 Sniper Rifle * M75 Gerling LMG * FMB Homing Launcher * K9 Grenade * Gatling Cannon * AS Type 52 Assault Rifle * AS Type 49 SMG * AS Type 45 Battle Rifle * AS Type 61 LMG * AS Type 28 Sniper Rifle Multiplayer Multiplayer allows players to play as one of two teams, the Cornerian Army or the Venomian Army and the game allows players to customize their own soldier and weapon set. Along with this, the player can also play solo as any of these characters and battle AI bots, of which there can be sixteen. The player can have these bots either be friendly or enemy. The Wii version allows players to play matches online in matches that support up to 32 players. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Domination * Sabotage * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag Maps * Corneria * Corneria: Orbit * Merkener * Merkener: Orbit * Chorelis * Chorelis: Orbit * Lerushk * Gallene City * Sauria * Sauria: Orbit * Khilirihk * Hinaril * Ranabis City * Embanol * Embanol: Orbit * Grippia * Firluna * Titania * Katina * Fichina * Garisius * Shielvisa Trivia Category:Star Fox Category:Games